te amo
by alehime
Summary: kain le confiesa su amor a hanabusa pero esyo no lo toma muybien que pasara entre estos dos personajes.


hola pues este es mi primer finc que hago de Vampire Knight, y de mi pareja favorita Aido x Akatsuki que me encantan como se ven juntos, bueno tiene leomon no soy muy buena haciendolos pero bueno hice lo mejor que puede espero que les guste y pues que se habra el telon.

* * *

TE AMO

Aido se había salido de bañar, ya se había puesto su pijama y ahora se estaba secando el pelo cuando sintió una mirada que lo veía intensamente y al voltearse se encontró con los ojos cafés de Kain que lo miraba como un cazador a su presa

-que, que paso tengo algo o que- dijo Aido mientras se examinaba viendo si había algo raro en su persona pues esa mirada lo había dejado totalmente confundido

-no, no tienes nada solo estaba pensando que así te ves mas sexi y deseable-le dijo lentamente Kain mientras se acercaba a Aido si quitarle la mirada y provocándole un sonrojo por su comentario

-je,je,je pero que cosas dices Akatsuki, no digas esas bromas-le dijo nervioso mientras retrocedía y chocaba con la pared

-yo no digo bromas y me conoces bien Hanabusa- le dijo Kain mientras ponía los dos brazos a un lado de Aido que le impedía escapar

-si bueno, ya vamos a dormir ya es tarde y mañana nos tenemos que levantar temprano- le trato de decir pues sentía el aliento haciéndole cosquillitas en sus labios

Kain no le dijo nada solamente se le acerco y lo beso un beso lento, que de la sorpresa no le correspondía Aido, reaccionando hasta que sintió la lengua de Kain delinear sus labios

-que te pasa Akatsuki porque me besaste – le grito Aido para empujarlo; separándose de él y poniendo distancia entre los dos

- no te diste cuenta en ese beso, te amo y ya no puedo negar lo que siento por ti- le decía mientras se acercaba a él está decidido muchas veces se había aguantado, pensando que con estar cerca de el sería suficiente, pero hoy se dio cuenta que ya le era imposible esconder sus sentimientos. Por eso decidió jugarse todo

- pero que dices, nosotros no podemos llegar a nada somos primos, buenos eso no importaría nada. Pero lo que si importa es que somos hombres, a mi no me gustan los hombre así que olvídalo Akatsuki-le grito Aido antes de salir del cuarto dejándolo solo y culpable porque no había salido nada bien su declaración

Se puso a tocar en el curto de Takuma y Shiki pero no le abrían, y se paso un buen rato tocando hasta que le abrió Takuma traía la ropa mal puesta y se encontraba agitado y sonrojado

-si Aido que se te ofrece, espero que sea algo muy importante para venir a estas horas a tocar mi puerta-le dijo dulcemente Takuma pero, tan amenazante que le provoco escalofríos a Aido

-bueno, yo quería ver si podía dormir esta noche contigo-dijo tímidamente Hanabusa que a penas y lo escucho su acompañante

-quuue pero yo, es que no hay camas, ya sabes dónde-trato de excusarse Takuma para evitar que se quedara a dormir allí

-Takuma-san, ya venga a dormir no me deje a si-le interrumpió Shiki, abrazándolo por detrás traía puesto solamente unos bóxers provocando que sonriera traviesamente Aido por la imagen comprometedora de sus compañeros

-o vamos Takuma-san, o si no todo el dormitorio y los de la clase nocturna se van a enterar de tus ejercicios nocturnos-dijo en medio de una broma Aido que Takuma sabía que era una amenaza

-está bien, ya pasa, y más te vale dormir porque hoy no tengo ganas de platicar-le dijo Takuma mientras se hacía a un lado dejando entrar a su compañero, sin preguntarle qué había pasado y el otro agradeciendo que no preguntara

Esa noche Kain durmió solo en la habitación preocupado porque Aido no regreso, y porque tal vez no le iba a dirigir la palabra, mientras en el cuarto de Takuma y Shiki se encontraba Hanabusa acostado y viendo que estos se encontraban durmiendo abrazados, pensando sin dos hombres podrían tener una relación; estaba pensando en eso cuando el sueño lo venció y se quedo profundamente dormido.

-Aido ya levante o se te va a hacer tarde-le dijo uno voz mientras lo movía intentando que se despertara

-Akatsuki, otro ratito; si –le decía mientras se daba la vuelta y se tapaba con la cobija, ignorando al otro, y al verse ignorada agarro el florero que estaba en la mesa le quito las flores; para después quitarle la colcha para vaciar todo el contenido en la cara de Aido

-guaaa, me ahogo, Akatsuki ayúdame-grito Hanabusa incorporándose, para después ver que no y al voltear vio a Takuma y Shiki riendo a todo pulmón

-ja, ja, ja de verdad sí que te viste chistoso Hanabusa-le dijo Takuma intentando controlar la risa, siendo imposible para el

-ja, ja, ja, que gracioso Ichijo-san, se ve que te ayuda en tus bromas leer esas mangas-le dijo molesto Aido mientras se paraba y se quitaba la camiseta mojada

- si bueno y ahora si dinos, porque te viniste a dormir aquí con nosotros-le pregunto Shiki con su voz monótona mientras Takuma le hacia el moño de la corbata

-ayer paso algo muy raro, pero primero díganme dos hombre si pueden tener una relación sentimental- dijo Aido avergonzado por la pregunta sintiendo como sus mejillas se tornaban de color carmín

-sí, mientras haya amor, creo que se puede hacer y vivir como sea; porque está relacionado con lo de ayer- le dijo Takuma mientras se sentaba enfrente de el

-sí, ayer Akatsuki me beso, y me dijo que me amaba-dijo en un suspiro Hanabusa evadiendo la mirada de Takuma y Shiki

- y tú que sientes por el o que sentiste en ese momento- le dijo compresivamente su compañero mientras lo hacía re flexionar sobre sus sentimientos

- no lo sé, no tuve tiempo ni de pensar, en cuanto me separe de él me salí del cuarto- dijo seriamente y sinceramente Hanabusa; pues su cabeza era un caos de confusión y miedo

- entonces medítalo bien, todo el día de hoy, ya vete a cambiar o Kaname te va a regañar por no estar a la hora- le dijo Takuma mientras lo llevaba hacia la puerta y se la cerraba en la cara

Cuando llego a su habitación, la encontró completamente solo, no se encontraba Kain en el. Cosa que agradeció pues aun no tenía claro sus sentimientos ni su forma de actuar hacia él. Cuando se reunió con todos los de la clase nocturna.

A lo lejos vio a Akatsuki platicando con Ruka; como si nada hubiera pasado, lo que le provoco varios retorcijones en su estomago, y más cuando vio a varias chicas de la clase de la mañana acercarse a el, y darle creía que era una caja de chocolates, ayer le había dicho que le gustaba y hoy coqueteaba con esas chicas eso ya era el colmo.

Paso rápidamente por el puente ignorando a todas sus admiradoras, lo que dejo confundidos a todos pues era el primero en coquetear con ellas; se la paso pensando toda la clase lo que le había dicho Takuma.

Cual eran sus sentimientos hacia Kain ahora que lo pensaba, más calmadamente lo conocía desde que era un bebe, el había estado en las buenas y en las malas y siempre que necesitaba apoyo él se lo daba; podría confiar su vida a él y ese beso a hora que lo recordaba no le había desagradado completamente. Una parte de el estaba contento, y quería sentir más de él eso significaba que lo amaba.

Al voltear sus ojos se encontraron haciendo que se volteara rápidamente sintiendo como la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas y el corazón le latía tan rápido como si quisiera salirse de sus pecho, aun no estaba muy seguro pero antes de irse a dormir lo averiguaría.

Al término de las clases se dirigieron a sus dormitorios, Kain se entretuvo platicando con Kaname, al llegar a su cuarto grande fue su sorpresa encontrarse con Hanabusa sentado en su cama

-Hanabusa, que haces aquí - le dijo sorprendido Akatsuki

- que, yo recuerde esta es también mi cuarto así, que puedo también estar aquí- le dijo Aido

- si tienes razón- fue la escueta respuesta de Kain, que pasó de largo saco una toalla y se dirigía hacia el baño movimientos que eras seguidos por Hanabusa

- y no vas a preguntar, sobre mi respuesta por lo de anoche- le dijo antes de que jalara la perilla del baño

- ya no hay nada que preguntar, ayer lo dijiste todo no quieres nada conmigo. O y hable con el jefe de dormitorio para decirle que nos cambie de habitación- le dijo sin voltearlo haber pues le dolía, pero sabía que era lo mejor para los dos

-por que siempre decides cosas, sin avisarme o tan siquiera para darme tiempo asimilar- le dijo Hanabusa mientras lo abrazaba por detrás y empezaba a dar pequeños besos en la espalda

- que crees que haces, sabes que una vez que empieces lo vas a tener que terminar- le dijo lentamente Akatsuki mientras se daba la vuelta y que daba frente a Hanabusa

-lo sé, y es lo que quiero y deseo por que yo también te amo-le dijo antes de ponerse de puntitas y besarlo, lentamente sintiendo el roce de los labios para después profundizar mas el beso, donde sus lenguas eran protagonistas de la lucha que se vivía en sus cavidades.

Poco a poco Kain fue llevando a Hanabusa a la cama más cerca; mientras sus ropas eran olvidadas en el camino, al llegar a la cama lo acostó con mucho cuidado como si, hiciera un movimiento brusco lo fuera a romper

-estás seguro de esto, si no lo estas tu solo dime yo parare- le dijo Kain arriba de Aido mientras se sostenía de sus brazos para no dejar cae todo su peso en su ángel de hielo, recibiendo como respuesta un beso mas demandante y apasionado que los otros; lo que hizo que todas sus dudas se fueran

Empezó a besar su cuello, lentamente dando pequeñas mordiditas, para después bajar hacia sus tetillas que empezó a besar y chupar, sintiendo como se ponían duras, oyendo que los gemidos de Aido iban en aumento y como su cuerpo se estremecía ante cada casia dada

Aido gemía ante cada caricia sintiendo como el calor de su cuerpo empezaba a subir, sintió la lengua de Kain en su ombligo, juagando y dejando un rastro de saliva que iba bajando para llegar a su miembro que empezó a lamber mientras su mano acariciaba sus testículos, haciendo que los gemidos se escucharan mas fuerte, sintiendo que todo su cuerpo se estremecía ante las caricias dadas.

-haa…. Akatsuki….ya…no….-trato de decir Aido cuando sintió que la boca se retiraba de ese lugar, sintiendo una punzaditas dolorosas en su miembro que protestaba por mas atención que le fue negada- que te pasa por que te de tuviste- le reclamo el chico de pelo rubio

- por que todavía, no quiero que te vengas- le susurro en el oído para morderlo y después dirigirse a su boca y darle un beso lleno de pasión

Volteo a Aido dejándolo ágatas, empezando a lamber su entrada con devoción mientras también la lubricaba, sus gemidos empezaron a oírse por toda la habitación pues el placer se había a apoderado completamente de el

Estaba tan absorto en las caricias y el placer que se dio cuenta no se dio cuenta cuando sintió un fuerte dolor provocada por la intromisión de un dedo que se quedo ahí hasta ver que el dolor ya había empezó a moverlo, para introducir un segundo y tercer dedo.

Cuando Akatsuki vio que Hanabusa ya estaba preparado lo volteo, para ver su cara y llevo su miembro a la entrada metiendo primero la punta; y viendo como la cara de Hanabusa cambiaba a una de dolor le beso las mejillas y después su barbilla y llegar a sus labios donde jugó con su labio inferior, cuando vio que ya se había acostumbrado entro completamente, empezando un vaivén lento.

Aido sentía que lo partían en dos, eso dentro del era sumamente doloroso se aferro a la espalda de Akatsuki pensando que por esta acción el dolor disminuiría, el dolor poco a poco fue desapareciendo y siendo remplazado por el placer que se apoderaba de él y desapareció completamente cuando sintió la mano de Kain en su miembro masturbándolo, que seguida el ritmo de las embestidas

Hanabusa sintió que un escalofrió le pasaba desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies en un momento de sentirlo profundamente dentro del; se a ferro a su espalda dando un grito sonoro anunciando que había llegado a su clímax, y sentir como se corría en la mano de Akatsuki

Después de otra embestida su amante llego también a su clímax, corriéndose dentro de el, para besarlo con mucho a mor y ternura.

-te amo y mucho –le dijo Kain mientras se acostaba aun lado de este y lo tapaba con la colcha que había ido a parar al suelo después de todas sus actividades

- yo también te amo. Le dijo Hanabusa acomodándose en el pecho de Kain y abrazándolo por la cintura sintiendo como el otro empezaba a acariciar, su pelo rubio quedándose después de un rato dormido.

Después contemplar a su compañero dormido el también cayó en los brazos de Morfeo, feliz por que ya tenía el amor de su ángel de hielo.

* * *

que les parecio les gusto o no, espero que me dejen reviews ya sean buenos o malos seran muy bien recibidos.


End file.
